The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display having biased bending vertical alignment.
In the conventional liquid display 1 as shown in FIG. 1, the first substrate 10 has a first electrode 11, the second substrate 30 has a second electrode 31, and a liquid crystal layer 20 is disposed between the first electrode 11 and the second electrode 31. The protrusion 12 disposed on the first electrode 11 can divide each pixel area into a plurality of domains. So, each liquid crystal molecules 21 is not vertical but has an angle to the first substrate 10, called multi-domain vertical alignment (MVA). As such, the view angle of a user is increased.
But the manufacture of the protrusion 12 is difficult so the cost of the conventional display 1 is very high and is easy to malfunction.
The other conventional liquid crystal display 4 is shown in FIG. 2. The first substrate 40 has a first electrode 41. The second substrate 60 has a plurality of second electrodes 62 each of which further has sub-electrodes 62xe2x80x2 divided by the slit 62a. A third electrode 63 is disposed under the slit 62a so the liquid crystal molecules 51 of the liquid crystal layer 50 is always parallel to the first electrode 41. And the other liquid molecules 52 have an angle to the first electrode 41. The second electrode 62 and the third electrode 63 are disposed separately by insulating film 61.
However, as shown in FIG. 3, the liquid crystal molecules 53 far from the third electrode 63 is pointed to the third electrode 63. But when an electric field is present across between the first and second substrates 40 and 60, the liquid crystal molecules 51 above the slit 62a is tilted and flows along the longitudinal direction of the third electrode 63 first, and after a period of time, the liquid crystal molecules 51 then rotates as the liquid crystal molecules 53. It causes the slow responding time.
Another problem is that the liquid crystal molecules 52 above the edge 63xe2x80x2 of the third electrode 63 will rotate suddenly because of the electric field resulting from the overlapping of the second electrode 62 and third electrode 63. The unstable states of the liquid crystal molecules 52 not only cause the slow responding time but also cause the flicker of the liquid crystal display 4.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal display having a short responding time.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a liquid crystal with flicker-free.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a liquid crystal display comprises a first substrate comprising a first electrode; a second substrate which disposing thereon a second electrode having a plurality of sub-electrodes and at least one elongate hole having a longitudinal direction and facing to the first electrode, a third electrode positioned under the at least one hole and between the second electrode and the second substrate, connected to a gate electrode or an independent electrode, and having at least one notch disposed on an edge thereof and a longitudinal direction perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the elongate hole; a liquid crystal layer comprising a plurality of liquid crystal molecules and interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate; then the liquid crystal molecules above and in a vicinity to the hole are aligned to the longitudinal direction of the hole, and the liquid crystal molecules above and in a vicinity to the notch are pointed to a valley of the notch in a present of sufficient electric field across the first substrate and the second substrate.
The liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystals display preferably are negative dielectric anisotropy material.
Certainly, the second electrode can be further divided to a plurality of sub-electrodes by a plurality of slits.
Certainly, the second electrode can further comprise a plurality of gaps aligned said slit and pointed to said third electrode.
The switching element preferably further connects to said second electrode.
The first electrode is preferably made of a transparent material.
The second electrode is preferably made of a transparent material.
The third electrode is preferably made of a non-transparent material.
The third electrode is preferably connected to a gate electrode.
The third electrode is preferably connected to an independent electrode.
The second electrode is preferably connected to a switching element.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a liquid crystal display comprises a first substrate comprising a first electrode, a second substrate comprising a second electrode having at least one elongate hole having a longitudinal direction and facing to the first electrode, the second substrate further comprising a third electrode positioned under the at least one hole, and a liquid crystal layer comprising a plurality of liquid crystal molecules and interposed between the first substrate and the second substrate, wherein the liquid crystal molecules above and in a vicinity to the hole are aligned to the longitudinal direction of the hole in a presented of a sufficient electric field across the first substrate and the second substrate.
Preferably the second substrate further comprises a switching element electrically connected to the second electrode.
The second electrode preferably has at least one sub-electrode.